


Proving It

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to prove to his father that he likes guys. To do so, he wants his father to catch he and Danny kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilgrimKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/gifts).



Danny cupped his hand against Stiles' cheek as he kissed him slowly. This was definitely new and weird, but all the same he definitely liked it. All of the times that Stiles asked him if he found him attractive and Danny had honestly thought he was just screwing around. He never imagined that Stiles was into guys. He never imagined that a few awkward dates and he would be calling Stiles his boyfriend. Even though he would never hear the end of it from Jackson, Danny liked that he could call Stiles his. He sighed appreciatively into the kiss, breaking away for a moment to smile before kissing Stiles again. 

He couldn't help notice, however that Stiles kept looking at the door. "Hey, are you afraid that your dad is gonna see us or something?" he asked sympathetically. He knew that Stiles wasn't out to his dad yet, which could be a source of a lot of discomfort. "We can always…" 

"No, Danny, I'm not," Stiles said immediately. Danny couldn't help give his boyfriend a look at that and the way it was said. Stiles shrugged a little bit and then laughed. "You're gonna think I'm crazy Dannyboy, but I want him to see us." 

Danny paused. Was Stiles serious? "Wait, why?" he asked. 

Stiles looked up and then smiled in a way that almost seemed shy. "When Scott and I were at the club, that night you got attacked," he started, "well, we had non-sexuality related reasoning for being there, but that's another story altogether. When my dad found me there, I tried to act like I was gay. It was the first thing that came to my mind and part of me just decided to say, hey screw it, and tell my dad I'm into guys too. My dad just looked at me and said in a total deadpan voice, 'no you're not. Not dressed like that.'"

Danny chuckled under his breath, because he could totally see that happening, but kept it subdued because he knew that this was frustrating Stiles greatly.

"I'm scared to come out normally because well, I don't know if my dad will believe me or take me seriously." 

Danny sighed and reached out, putting a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch. "Only you would want to show someone that you like boys," he said. He couldn't keep the goofy look of adoration off of his face. As much as Stiles used to annoy him, the boy had grown on him. He had grown on him to the point of total adoration. He liked everything about him.

"Stop looking at me like a lovesick puppy," Stiles said, shifting awkwardly. No sooner had he said those words then did the door open. Stiles chose that moment to lunge at Danny, practically climbing on top of him in an attempt to kiss him heatedly. Danny responded naturally, putting his hands on Stiles' hips and drawing him closer. 

"What is going on?" 

Danny looked up at the door. The newly reappointed Sheriff Stilinski was standing at the door, looking at them with an incredulous, disbelieving expression. Stiles immediately pulled back from kissing Danny and smiled awkwardly at his dad, standing up. Danny stayed on the couch because he was so anxious he wasn't sure standing would be a good idea. "Well Dad," Stiles said in an awkward tone of voice. "This is my boyfriend, Danny." 

Sheriff Stilinski stared at the two of them, tilting his head to the side. He was skeptical. He obviously didn't believe a word that his son was saying. Danny murmured a shy hello to the man in front of him. The sheriff, however, focused on Stiles. "When did this happen?" he asked his son. 

"This relationship is a relatively new one," Stiles said in a tense voice that made Danny smile. 

"I see," the sheriff said softly. "Danny, will you excuse Stiles and I for a moment?" When Danny nodded, the two left. He sunk into the couch, sighing because having a new relationship was always awkward and confusing. Having a new relationship with Stiles made the confusion even stronger. 

"Is this a real relationship?" Stiles' father asked him, the moment that they were alone. Stiles winced, because that had been just what he'd been afraid of. He was afraid that his father wouldn't take his relationship with Danny seriously and would think that it was some kind of joke or something. 

"Yes Dad, it is," he said quickly. "Why is it so hard to take anything I say seriously?" He knew that when things had been their worse with the werewolf business, that he'd done a lot of lying, but this was different. This was a part of him that people had a very hard time taking seriously. "I really care about Danny." 

"You've never indicated that you liked guys before, Stiles," his father said firmly. "I mean, what about that Lydia girl? You used to talk about her non-stop." 

"I did like Lydia," Stiles said as things started to become more and more uncomfortable. "I guess that my official label is bi or…something like that, I dunno, but I liked girls before. I just like Danny now. A lot. Okay?" He winced at how hyperactive he sounded. He tried to take it calmly. "I just hate not being taken seriously… I mean, I even wanted you to see me and Danny kissing so that you'd believe it was for real." 

At those words, his father hugged him tightly. Stiles was surprised by the intensity of the gesture, but it had been so long since he just hugged his father that he hugged him back. "You really like this kid, don't you?" he asked, completely rhetorically. "You're a different kind of guy and yeah, sometimes people don't take you the way you want to be taken, but I'm here for you Stiles. I'm not going to dismiss how you feel, ever, alright? I love you and I'm gonna support you no matter who you're with. Now tell me: is this boy treating you right?" 

Stiles couldn't help the gushing that commenced following that question. "He's perfect," he said honestly. "He's sarcastic and sweet and … really serious at times, but he balances me out and we're perfect together. This relationship thing that's going on between us, well, it's really good Dad." 

"I can see that you really care about him," his father said. "You know that I'll never judge you for who you're with, long as they treat you good." 

"Danny is definitely the right one." 

When they got back into the room, Danny was standing in the middle of the living room, looking uncomfortable. "Hey kid," the man said as he approached him. "I'm glad that my son found someone he really likes. If there's anything I can do for either of you, you just let me know, alright?" 

"Alright sir," Danny said respectfully. He looked over at Stile and smiled as the realization hit his boyfriend. Stiles realized then that he'd never needed to prove anything to his father. It was right there for anyone with eyes to see.


End file.
